


Wife and Kids

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Archie wakes up in what can only be described as a Alternate Universe or maybe The Future. Betty is his wife, they are happily married with children. And his friends are in situations he never saw coming.





	1. Chapter 1

Archie stirred awake, the bright sun shinning through the windows. His eyes fluttering open. But where was he. This was definitely not his room. This room was beautifully designed with hardwood floors. A large king sized bed with pillars on each end. It looked as if it had been artistically decorated....a woman's touch he could put it.

But why was he in this bed? How'd he get here. 

The door to what he assumed to be the master bathroom opened up and out walked a woman with a towel propped around her head, dressed in a simple pair of black leggings and a Light blue crew neck. But it wasn't just any woman it was Betty Cooper

"Betty?!" He gasped in a questioning tone  
She turned smiling at him. She looked different a little bit older but not much-she looked like a woman, a very beautiful woman 

She smiled "Hey you're up" she crawled into the bed "I was expecting to get out of the shower with at least 2 tiny rugrats snuggled up to you" she continued crawling toward him

Archie chuckled nervously, even though he had no idea what she was talking about, she was crawling to him, in a bed where he was currently lying down shirtless.

When she reached the top of the bed she collapsed ontop of his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso 

Not knowing what to do, Archie wrapped an arm around her waist and she shuffled deeper into him. 

"Betty" He whispered

She nodded "Yeah I know, we gotta get the day started." She turned her head and kissed his bare chest.

Archie found himself holding his breath 

"I just want to cuddle you all day" she smiled .

What was she talking about? Archie thought. When was Betty ever like this, they weren't together. Not that he was complaining, this felt........good.

There was a sound of a baby crying, he glanced over at a White monitor sitting on the opposite side of the beds night table.  
It was digital with a screen on it . He could see the black and white screen showed a crib, inside was a baby. The baby was standing up holding onto the cribs railing and jumping up and down .

Betty glanced at the monitor too.  
"Duty calls" she slid off him, "You go downstairs and start breakfast, I'll send all the kids downstairs to you as I get them ready?" 

Archie nodded 

She continued to look at him questionably and Archie realized he'd been really quiet

He had to say something he couldn't bear the thought of upsetting Betty "Um yeah, sure" 

"Great" she leaned forward pecking his lips before getting out of bed . Archie watched her leave the room, before doing the same. Finding the stairs wasn't hard they were right next to the bedroom. As he went down the stairs he thought about what Betty had said

"All the kids"

What did that even mean, where was he, why was Betty being so affectionate and what was with the baby on the monitor. He didn't know but he had a feeling he was going to find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Archie sat at the kitchen table staring at the face sitting in front of him.  
A boy around 5 he supposed with a blonde bowl cut was bent over chowing down on a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, completely ignoring the plate of fruit Betty had set down with it.

Betty walked into the kitchen a little Redheaded girl with big blue eyes who was around 3 placed on her hip, another identical looking 3 year old clung to  
Betty's leg, he glanced around the corner and saw the baby in what he guessed was the living room. He looked to be close to a year old and was playing with toys on the ground.

"Fenix, here's your shirt, put it on when you're done eating." she told the little boy placing the black t shirt on the back of his chair. 

The boy groaned "But mommy, daddy doesn't wear shirts" he pointed at Archie. Archie looked down at his still shirtless body

Betty had set the little girls in chairs on the left side of the table. Strapping them into booster seats, "He did when he went to school" she looked at Archie "Most of the time" she smiled. Archie smiled back

"Did you daddy?" The boy - Fenix asked 

Archie was taken back by word but nodded his head "Umm yeah Fenix you should wear a shirt"  
The boy gave him a small grin that looked like Betty's it was weird the boy had big brown eyes that looked like he was looking at his own.

"Daddy! Parker pulled my hair" the red head closest to him said patting his arm

The identical little girl beside her pushed her "No Daddy, I not do it. Presley is lying"

Archie smiled -Okay so Fenix was the boys name.....like the guitar. Presley was the red headed girl closest to him...like the singer and her twin (he assumed) was Parker...possibly after that poet Betty liked so much. And the baby was...

"Flemming!" Betty snapped before a crash was heard. The baby had toppled over on a toy drum kit. Betty quickly went into the room scooping him up as he cried "Poor baby, come on mommy will give you some graham crackers and make it all better. She brought him into the kitchen and set him in a high chair

"Flemming, after Ian Flemming the James Bond Author " he said out loud 

Betty gave him an awkward look as she broke up the grahm cracker and set it on the high chair try. Flemming clapped his hand and began munching on a cracker piece.

There was a large Calander on display against one of the kitchen walls. With all kinds of different highlighted colors .  
"Okay so today I'm taking Fenix to preschool, I'll bring one of the girls with me since they are fighting. I'll go to the grocery store. Hopefully you'll be able to get some work done while the nanny is here because I'm going to need you to pick Fenix up from preschool, I have a face time interview with a publisher from Japan. 

Archie walked to stand next to Betty and nodded slowly. The calendar looked complicated and he had no idea what she was talking about but he acted as if he did. "Alright, so I'll stay here till you get back?"

Betty was about to respond when the twin girls started fighting

Parker with "Presley give me my spoon back"

"But I want the princess Belle spoon. " Presley argued "Mommy!!!!" she shouted

"Daddy!!!" Parker shouted back

Betty smiled "Theres the answer to who I'm taking, I'll get Presley. You get Daddy's girl Parker" she patted Archie's cheek then leaned up kissing his forehead "Come on Pres, you get to help mommy take your brother to school. Fennix thank you for putting you're shirt on. Let's go guys. "

She gave Parker and Flemming a goodbye kiss. Fenix ran up to him, hugging his legs "bye daddy see you after lunch"

Archie was again taken back by the word as he patted the boys back "Ummm bye Fennix, yeah see you after lunch" he smiled and watched as Betty left with two of the kids

When the door closed though it dawned on him. He was now a lone with a 3 year old and a 1 year old toll she got back or till this Nanny Betty talked about showed up. He had never really been around young kids before, much less babysat. What was he to do.

Archie looked over at the remaining red head Parker "You don't wear diapers do you?"

Parker scrunched up her face "No, I go on the potty." 

Archie sighed in relief

"But Flemming is stinky" Parker pinched the bridge of her nose

The baby was currently squirming uncomfortably in the high chair. Archie sighed he couldn't exactly leave him there. He picked him up and went up stairs. He found the nursery after the third door he opened and laid him down on the changing pad. "Alright little guy this is my first time doing this so your gonna go easy on me right?"

In response the baby with tuff's of dark brown hair kicked his little legs and smiled

It took a couple tries but Archie got the baby cleaned and the diaper properly on (after breaking 3 diapers).

He was now standing in front of the large calender attempting to figure it out. Everyone was assigned a color Archie was blue, Betty was Pink, Fenix was Green, Parker and Presley were both Purple and Flemming was Orange. Apparently if there was a pink or blue highlight followed by one of the kids colors that meant that person was in charge of doing whatever the task was with the kid.  
These kids were active for their ages. Felix had pee wee football, music lessons and went to preschool for half the day. The twin girls did gymnastics. All the kids went to the library for "child literacy day" once a week. 

From what he could piece together he and Betty worked from home, he was a song writer for a major recording studio but didn't currently sing himself, she was a book publisher for murder mysteries. They had a nanny for six hours a day 5 days a week. He supposed that was so they could get work done. 

He was pulled out of his examination of the calender when Flemming began to cry. He actually had forgot he was holding the baby on his hip "Hey shhh its okay" he attempted to sooth

But Flemming just continued while rubbing his eyes. 

The door bell rang "I get it!!" Parker yelled running through the house

"No Parker wait" Archie shook his head He didn't know much about kids but he knew a 3 year old shouldn't be answering the door to some stranger

He beat the toddler to the door taken back to see Toni there "Ms. Topez!" Parker smiled hugging her legs.

Toni smiled down at her "Hey sweetie"  
She looked at Archie still holding the fussy baby  
"Its 10:30, Betty would be pissed if she knew you were 30 minutes behind on Flemming's schedule"

Archie rose an eyebrow 

"Here give me him. I'll put him down" she took the baby. "Come with me Parker, your dad needs to work" she waved. 

Archie watched as Toni walked up the stairs with the two kids.

Okay so now he just had to find where his office was in this moderately large house .


	3. Chapter 3

Picking his son up from school was better than imagined. He went to some fancy preschool, apparently he and Betty made decent money. When he walked into the colorful classroom he was greeted by a million little hugs. Apparently once a week he volunteered at local schools and taught music. 

Flemming was napping when he left and the twins were doing an art project with Toni, so that left just Archie and Fenix in the car. 

"Daddy I had a good day today" Fenix said from his booster seat in the back seat

Archie nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, trying to remember his way back. It wasn't too bad considering they still lived in Riverdale

"Daddy? You are different today" Fenix commented

Archie came to a red light and turned to look at the boy "Oh yeah, why's that?"

Fenix shrugged "Usually you are talking to me a lot, or helping mommy with Presley and Parker while she takes care of Flemming. Or kissing mommy . This morning you just sat there and mommy did everything"

Archie sighed he should of figured a child between him and Betty would be this observant even if he was only 5 "Daddy just, didn't feel great this morning is all" he excused before the light turned green  
\--------------  
"Mommy I'm home!" Fennix shouted slinging his backpack off and running through the house 

Archie followed close behind 

"Is Ms.Toni here?" he could hear Fenix ask

Archie paused when he stepped into the living room "No sweetie you just missed her, your sisters should be waking up soon though. Why don't you go grab a snack and by then they'll be up" she kissed his forehead and he ran off

Archie found himself unable to move as Betty was sitting on the couch, her shirt unbuttoned breastfeeding Flemming. He was all for that being natural and something woman did. But this was Betty. And that was their baby. And it was just ---well he didn't know what he thought it was.

Betty rolled her eyes "I know, I know. He turned 1 last week and I really should be weaning him. But he's my last baby" she smiled down at the baby still suckling at her breast

"Last?" Archie stuttered

Betty laughed, forcing the baby off of her and rebuttoning her shirt she stood with Fleming who was whinnying and tugging on her blouse. "Yeah Babe, there is no way we are having 5 kids." she paused in front of him "With our luck it'll be twins again" she patted his cheek

Archie smiled, then remembering what Fenix had said to him about how he acted this morning, he kissed her lips

Betty smiled "Ah that's better" she handed the baby to him "Here take him, if I don't wake the girls now they'll never sleep tonight"

Archie nodded 

"Toni put the Lasagna for tonight in the oven , we need to start it in 20 minutes then it'll be done in about 2 hours. " she explained. The baby was reaching for her

Archie continued to think of the boys words "Why don't I wake the twins, that way you can finish up ugh feeding him"

Betty smiled "I was waiting for you to say that, the girls will be happy. Presley was telling me she didn't get to see her daddy a lot today"

Archie smiled and went upstairs to wake the girls. Playing house with Betty was actually kinda fun......even if it wasn't "playing" to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Archie looked over at Betty unable to stop smiling. This had to of been the best dream he’d ever had

After eating the lasagna he did the dishes while Betty got the kids ready for bed. He finished in time to finish helping dress them since Parker was insistent on choosing her own pajamas (a princess dress that wasn’t practical) so He dressed the baby Flemming. He put him in a navy blue one piece that had guitars and stars on it with the words My Daddy Rocks. Across the chest. Archie loved it. 

Now they were all sitting in the living room watching some Disney movie he wasn’t really paying attention to. He was more entranced by where he was. Presley and Fenix were sitting on the floor, Parker in his lap the 3 of them mesmerized. 

Flemming was snuggled into Betty’s chest dozing off to sleep and Betty had her head rested on Archie’s shoulder.

“What?” Betty said softly

Archie shook his head “Nothing.”

She tilted her head “Something. You’ve been staring at me for 10 minutes straight.” She gave him a playful grin 

He shrugged “I’m just- Happy. “

Betty flashed him a satisfied grin “I’m happy too .” She hugged the baby closer to her chest with one hand and placed the other on his knee. “Kids are pretty quiet tonight maybe they’ll go down early.” She whispered in his ear  
Archie nodded  
“Then mommy and daddy can get down” she whispered in almost a growl as she squeezed his knee.

Archie’s jaw dropped at the implication

“That-that would be nice “ Archie stuttered

Betty giggled they gave the kids another 30 minutes, once they started getting sleepy they decided it was time to put them down for bed  
Flemming and Parker were already sound asleep 

Archie put Parker in her toddler bed and Betty put Flemming in his crib then they came back downstairs and got Fenix and Presley who were already half asleep when they got to the living room and sent them to bed  
Once they were sure all four of their kids fell asleep they retreated to the bedroom. 

Archie trying to hide the face that he was so nervous that he was on the verge of shaking  
He wasn’t sure why  
It’s not like he hadn’t had sex before  
As soon as they were in the bedroom Betty pushed him back against the door, pressing her lips to his. He automatically kissed back 

She reached down locking the door. Archie lifted her up as they continued to kiss. He carried her to the bed, lying her on the bed and crawling on top of her as they continued to kiss

Betty tugged on his shirt, Archie lifted his arms up allowing her to take it off while he worked on the buttons

A little while later they were lying side by side panting Betty cuddled into his side, while he ran his fingers through her hair. 

”Wow Betty that was-” he inhaled a breath ”Wow.” he grinned

Betty smiled ”Arch we have had sex”  
”Made love” he corrected burring his head in her neck

Betty laughed and threaded her fingers through his hair

“Made Love- a lot- our four kids are proof of that. And every time you always act like you’re blown away.”

He smiled “Well I am Betts. It’s always fantastic.” He looked back up at her  
Betty leaned down pecking his lips. The kiss began to deepen, then there was a cry on the monitor .

“I’ll get it.” She sighed

Archie shook his head “No I can do it”

Betty smiled “That’s sweet of you but I’ll give him some breast milk and he will be back to sleep. It’ll be 15 minutes max. 

Then we can continue round 2, okay?”

Archie nodded leaning up to peck her lips again.


	5. Chapter 5

He watched on the monitor for close to 15 minutes.  
Betty seemed to be struggling the baby refusing to fall asleep then something caught his eye.

Archie stepped into the nursery, Betty had her back to him as she gently bounced the baby. She had slipped on his T-shirt and looked rather stunning in it.  
But that was besides the point .

“I came to help” he spoke 

Betty turned to look at him “Oh good idea” she sighed Flemming still crying   
“Daddy brought his guitar sweet baby.” She cooed brushing the hair away from his forehead. Archie smiled at seeing her be so maternal   
“I’ll set him in the crib like we normally do.” She told him. Archie nodded, and watched her kiss the baby’s forehead before setting him in the crib

“You go ahead and lay back down.” He told her

She looked at him “Are you sure?” 

He nodded and walked over to the crib

Betty smiled “Thanks Babe, I’ll be waiting” she spoke in a flirty tone 

Archie smiled at the door then turned his attention to the still crying baby

“Okay little guy” he looked at the wall behind the crib that had a sign that read   
Flemming Archibald Andrews  
He smiled “Flemming, I—I mean daddy is going to sing to you okay?”  
The baby still cried

Archie strummed a couple cords then a song came to him, a song his dad used to song to him to sleep, a record of his he and Betty listened to as kids   
“She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Whoa whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine”

As he strummed the last cord the baby was fast asleep his little palms in fists rested above his head.

He returned to the bedroom to find Betty passed out. He smiled to himself walking over to the bed he covered her up and planted a gentle kiss on her temple.  
Archie wasn’t tired yet so he decided to do some snooping   
He tip toed down the hall glancing into Fenix’s room a sign identical to the one on Flemming’s room hung on the wall but read “Fenix Fredrick Andrews”   
He smiled and continued, earlier in the girls rooms he saw similar signs above their beds that read “Parker Mary Andrew and Presley Elizabeth Andrews”

He went to the room that held his and Betty’s shared offices . He had been in there earlier for work obviously but hadn’t been able to snoop since Betty was working too.

He looked approached the large bookshelf, finding a wedding album.   
He looked at it apparently he and Betty had been married for almost 6 years, she must’ve gotten pregnant with Fenix almost immediately after they got married if he was adding the years and dates up correctly

It was a beautiful wedding at the country club near Sweet Water River.  
Betty looked gorgeous   
Jughead and Veronica were part of the wedding party.  
Veronica and Jughead. Where did they fit into this?  
He found the kids baby books, apparently her mom had made the signs for the kids with their names on them   
He found a photo that he assumed was from about a year ago because Betty was heavily pregnant   
He smiled, they were at Toni and Cheryls wedding. 

Then as he continued to scan the shelves a certain book caught his eye   
He pulled it off the shelf  
The title read “Finding me” by Foresyth Jones III  
A simple picture of his beanie with a black background was the cover .

Archie moved to his desk and sat down. Flipping to the first page of the book  
“I always knew I was different, always knew I didn’t fit in. I went through a lot in my child hood an sought out comfort in familiar things. One most notably being my signature beanie. Another being my childhood friends. One of whom I dated through most of high school. It’s her I have to thank for helping me embrace who I really am. Her name? Elizabeth Cooper.”

Archie became mesmerized by the book and flipped through it, reading bits of every chapter. Wanting to know what it was all about but knowing he wouldn’t have time to read the book cover to cover.  
It was basically all about everything that happened to them in high school. Some things that would be in the future hadn’t happened to them though   
Like Betty breaking up with Jughead two months before graduation because Veronica had found out about him and Betty kissing and writing a song about her. Then she told Jug and both of them broke up with them saying she and Archie needed to see if there was something there before they all ended up hating each other.

It was during the separation that Jughead came to terms with the fact that he was indeed A sexual.

”Hey.”

A voice pulled him out of reading the section of the book he was currently on.  
He looked up, smiling at Betty in the doorway.

“You’re awake.......I thought you were sleeping.” He smiled 

Betty continued into the room, “I was. I dozed off to the sounds of you singing Guns n Roses to our baby. But you know I never sleep well when I don’t have you cuddling me.” She sat on the arm of the chair

Archie grinned he wasn’t usually a cuddler, but apparently with Betty he was.   
“I wasn’t tired yet and was afraid to wake you.”

She nodded “So you decided to read Jugs book?”

He shrugged, setting the book on the desk. “I haven’t read it in a while and just thought I’d skim through it.” Archie excised

Betty nodded “It’s nice you know....after everything. We all stayed friends. Took a little time, but it all came back together.” She yawned

Archie nodded “I’m getting sleepy.” He excused. Not wanting to continue and risk answering incorrectly 

She gave a half smile “Thank goodness. Cause I’m falling asleep and need you’re arms on me.” She grabbed his hand pulling him up.

Archie was lying in the king sized bed. Betty on his left sound asleep hugging his bare torso, one of his arms wrapped around her. Holding her close. 

He was just dozing off when the door creeped open. By the light of the moon shinning through the window. He could make out a tiny red headed girl.  
Presley or Parker? He couldn’t tell. The girls were identical after all.

“Daddy.” The little girl stuttered noticing that Archie was awake

He smiled “Yeah?”

The little girl came to his side of the bed “I waked up and not fall back asleep”

He smiled “Come here.” He patted the space on the right side of him

The little girl smiled a smile that resembled his own and crawled into the bed. “Is your sister awake?” He whispered

She shook her head “Parker is asleep.”

He smiled so this was Presley. The little girl he had named. The one he had actually spent the least amount of time with. He had been observing and she seemed to be the most strong willed and independent of the twins.....the most like Betty.  
Where Presley seemed to remind him a lot of her father. Relaxed, easy going and kind hearted  
Fenix was like him. Go lucky, flirty and sweet  
And Flemming? Well he was just a baby so he wasn’t sure

Taking his other arm he wrapped it around the 3 year old girl and hugged her. She wiggled herself climbing so she was lying on Archie’s chest. She met his eyes he stared into the little blue eyes that she had gotten from Betty, the girl leaned down kissing his cheek “I wove you daddy.”

He grinned running his fingers through her red locks “I love you too Presley.”

The little girl snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Archie looked to his left then on his chest, he didn’t know what this was that he was in but he wished it was real.


End file.
